Answer
by Hima Sakusa-chan
Summary: sequel LOVE LETTER/Ryeowook menanti jawaban Yesung/Yesung berusaha menyampaikan jawabannya/"...dia yeojachinguku"/"kau ingin tahu jawabanku?"/"aku..."


"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"_Ani_"

"Surat cinta lagi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau dapat dari siapa?"

"Dari _yeoja_ yang paling istimewa"

**Cast : YeWook**

**SUJU hanya milik tuhan dan ortu mereka :)**

**Sequel Love Letter**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

"Kibummie… _saranghae_! _I love you_! Mmuachh…"

"Hentikan Wookie! Itu menjijikkan!" sahut Kibum mendorong wajah Ryeowook yang ingin menciumnya

Kibum melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca novel. Sekarang sudah jam 9 dan seharusnya ini adalah waktu untuk tidur bagi para murid di asrama. Tapi lampu kamar Ryeowook dan Kibum masih tetap menyala.

"Syukurlah kau mau membantuku menyerahkan formulir itu ke wakil ketua OSIS"

"Kau sengaja menyuruhku ya?" sindir Kibum

Karena insiden 'surat cinta' Ryeowook yang ternyata berada di Yesung, membuat Ryeowook malu bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan yang dijuluki Pangeran Sekolah setelah Siwon itu.

Ryeowook meminta tolong Kibum untuk menyerahkan formulirnya kepada wakil ketua OSIS karena dia harus kursus menari. Kibum menerimanya begitu saja walau dia lupa siapa wakil Yesung. Begitu memasuki ruang OSIS dan mendapati wakil ketua OSIS tengah memilah tugas, Kibum tertegun.

Ryeowook masih ingat bagaimana gugup dan gemetarnya Kibum ketika berhadapan dengan Siwon. Kibum memang tak salting namun wajahnya _blushing_ berkali-kali. Mulutnya tak berhenti komat-kamit entah mengucapkan apa. Apalagi saat Siwon menunjukkan dimple _smile_nya kepada Kibum, Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak kuat melihat pesona Siwon.

Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa tahu? Oh, tentunya kursus menari itu hanya alasan saja. Berbekal sebuah kamera, Ryeowook mengabadikan kejadian itu diam-diam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, tentu saja. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"_Aigoo_, aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat itu" goda Ryeowook pura-pura tak tahu

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan menjadi patung hidup sepertimu" cibir Kibum

Ryeowook mengacuhkan perkataan Kibum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Surat pemberitahuan dari OSIS. Ryeowook membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Di bagian bawah surat tertulis nama Yesung sebagai ketua OSIS serta tanda tangannya. Dengan penuh nafsu (?) Ryeowook menciuminya berkali-kali.

Kibum memutar mata bosan.

"3 hari lagi aku diklat. Jangan kangen aku ya" ucap Ryeowook

"Siapajuga bakal kangen kamu"

"Ah… jangan kangen Siwon _sunbae_ juga"

BUK!

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Ryeowook.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?!" sungut Kibum, toh tidak ketemu Siwon beberapa hari saja tak akan membuatnya mati

"Oh ya, selama diklat pasti selalu bersama Yesung ya?" goda Kibum

Ryeowook memandang Kibum panik.

"_Omo_! Kenapa aku lupa?! Kibummie bagaimana ini!"

* * *

Ryeowook mengintip sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam. Hari ini calon anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruang OSIS untuk mendengarkan penjelasan tentang diklat.

Ryeowook dapat melihat Yesung tengah berbicara dengan Siwon di dekat jendela. Ryeowook menarik napas perlahan sebelum masuk, seolah sedang menghadapi antara hidup dan matinya. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook terus melihat Yesung hingga _namja_ itu juga melihatnya. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, tak sempat melihat seringai di wajah Yesung.

"Hari ini kita akan membentuk kelompok untuk diklat yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. 1 kelompok berisi 5 orang dengan 2 pembimbing senior. Lalu akan ada kelompok khusus dengan anggota 3 orang yang akan mendapat bimbingan dariku dan 2 pembimbing lain" kata Yesung saat acara dimulai

Selagi Yesung masih berbicara, Ryeowook mendapati Siwon yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Ryeowook mengeryit heran.

"Pembentukan kelompok di mulai dari sekarang!"

Semua siswa langsung berhamburan berusaha mencari kelompok. Ryeowook bingung, hanya beberapa yang dikenalnya, itu pun hanya teman sekelasnya.

"Kim Ryeowook" panggil Siwon

"_Ne_?" Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya

"Kamu juga masuk kelompok khusus"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat. Belum sempat dia berkata, Yesung menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu"

Ragu-ragu Ryeowook menjabat tangan Yesung. Ryeowook merinding. Yesung menyeringai merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang dingin dan gemetar.

"Kita bersenang-senang Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya pelan

Ryeowook terperangah. Tak sengaja sudut matanya melirik Siwon yang berdiri di belakang Yesung. _Namja_ atletis itu sedang memegang surat… surat cintanya! Ryeowook sempat melotot, bagaimana bisa surat itu ada di Siwon. Kini Ryeowook merasakan tangan Yesung mengelus tangannya pelan.

Siwon berjalan melewati Ryeowook, dengan langkah pelan saat mendekati Ryeowook, "_Be careful_ Kim Ryeowook. Kami menunggumu di diklat. _Good_ _luck_"

Buru-buru Ryeowook melepas jabatan tangannya dan sedikit menjauhi Yesung. Gadis itu berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia selamat saat diklat.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryeowook melamun. Tadi sebelum dia berangkat diklat, mendadak asma Kibum kambuh dan sahabatnya itu pingsan. Bahkan hingga Ryeowook berangkat Kibum masih belum sadar.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Kibum.

**From : Kibum**

**Jangan lupa minum obat dan istirahat ya**

**Send**

Baru saja pesan itu terkirim, sebuah tangan mengambil _handphone_ Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh ke atas, siap mengomeli orang yang berani mengambil _handphone_nya.

"Ye… Yesung _sunbae_…" seketika nyali Ryeowook menciut

"Geser!" perintah Yesung

Ryeowook menggeser tempat duduknya, canggung. Kebetulan dirinya duduk sendirian di kursi 2 orang. Yesung langsung duduk di samping Ryeowook sambil mengutak-atik isi _handphone_ Ryeowook.

Hari ini diklat dimulai. Tempat diklat berada di sebuah desa yang cukup sejuk dan segar. Diklat OSIS ini berlangsung selama 3 hari 2 malam.

"Kau ingin mendengar jawabannya?" tanya Yesung

"Eh?" Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung

Yesung memasang _headset_ di _handphone_ Ryeowook dan menghubungkannya di telinganya.

"Surat cinta itu. Aku sudah membacanya"

Ryeowook menunduk malu. Wajahnya sudah terbakar sekarang. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yesung terkekeh melihat tingah Ryeowook.

"Ka… kalau begitu apa jawaban _sunbae_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan

"Aku…"

"Yesung!"

Siwon menimpuk kepala Yesung dengan sebuah tas yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Hei _big head_, sana ke belakang! Park _seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu! Tasmu ku taruh di sini saja!" sahut Siwon

Yesung men_deathglare_ Siwon seolah mengatakan 'kau-mengganggu-saja-kuda-sialan!'. Siwon nyengir kuda.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Park _seonsaengnim_. Siwon duduk di tempat Yesung dan tersenyum kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook membalas senyum Siwon, namun senyumnya luntur saat Siwon menunjukkan surat cintanya.

"Singkat, padat dan jelas. Dan nggak ada manis-manisnya" komentar Siwon

Ryeowook melotot ke Siwon yang menahan tawa. Kibum, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang macam ini!

"Tenang, aku tak akan memberitahukan surat ini pada siapa pun kok. Dengan satu syarat"

* * *

Ryeowook merebahkan badannya yang terasa pegal di tempat tidur. Mereka baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan. Bersyukurlah para senior telah menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana dengan banyak kamar. 1 kamar berisi setidaknya 10 orang.

"Cepat ganti baju! Lalu berkumpul di halaman depan!"

Teriakaan Heechul di ambang pintu membuat para penghuni kamar langsung mengeluarkan baju dari dalam tas. Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Mereka baru saja sampai dan sekarang harus berkumpul.

[SKIP]

Malam ini acara api unggun. Semua peserta harus berkumpul di halaman belakang jam tujuh tepat. Ryeowook berjalan halaman belakang yang cukup luas sambil memakai jaketnya. Akhir-akhir ini udara semakin dingin. Ryeowook khawatir kepada keadaan Kibum.

Ryeowook mendengus. _Handphone_nya masih ada di Yesung.

"_Saranghae sunbae_"

DEG!

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Hei, suara siapa itu? Ryeowook sedikit mengintip ke arah ruang tengah kebetulan ruang ini sepi karena seluruh siswa berkumpul di halaman belakang.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Yesung dan Yoona.

"Yoona…"

Ryeowook menyandarkan badannya di tembok. Dia gelisah apa jangan-jangan Yesung akan menerima Yoona? Bahkan Yesung yang (tanpa sengaja) telah menerima surat cintanya, belum menjawabnya.

"_Mianhe_, tapi aku sudah punya _yeojachingu_…"

Yoona tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook melirik Yesung tak percaya. Jadi _namja_ itu….

"Kalau aku boleh tau siapa?" tanya Yoona

Cukup. Ryeowook memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu daripada harus mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Karena tak melihat jalan, Ryeowook menabrak seseorang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huwaa… _sunbae_!"

Siwon hampir saja jatuh ke belakang karena Ryeowook menabraknya keras. Mendengar isakan Ryeowook, Siwon tak jadi menginterogasinya. Kasihan juga. Siwon membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Choi Siwon!"

Ryeowook terpaku mendengar suara itu. Tanpa menoleh pun Ryeowook tahu suara siapa itu.

"Hapus air matamu. Biar aku yang bicara pada Yesung" bisik Siwon

Ryeowook menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit melirik Yesung, _namja_ itu menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook berusaha tak melihatnya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Sementara Siwon sedang berbicrara dengan Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook, ikut aku! Untuk kelompok khusus, malam ini ada tugas!"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah dan menuruti perintah Yesung. Siwon memandang Ryeowook iba dan berdoa dalam hatinya.

_'Semoga Tuhan melindungimu Kim Ryeowook'_

* * *

"Untuk kelompok khusus, malam ini ada tugas!"

Begitu kata Yesung beberapa jam yang lalu. Ryeowook mengenakan syalnya dan merapatkan jaketnya. Kakinya menyusuri setiap jalan di sekitar rumah dengan wajah ditekuk. Jadi ini 'tugas' yang dimaksud Yesung.

Menjaga keamanan rumah.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, kenapa malah dirinya yang harus keliling begini. Harusnya ini tugas _namja_. Kedua anggota kelompok lain malah ringan tugasnya. Jonghyun menjaga dan memastikan para calon OSIS terlelap semua. Tugas Yoochun juga sama dengan Jonghyun, hanya saja dia berjaga di bagian para senior.

SRAK!

Badan Ryeowook menegang. Su… suara apa itu? Ryeowook mengarahkan senternya ke arah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi dan lebat. Oh Tuhan, semoga bukan hantu. Tangan kiri Ryeowook melepas sepatunya dan bersiap melemparnya.

SRAK! SRAK!

Suara itu makin dekat. Oke, berhitung mundur. 3… 2… 1…

BUK!

"Aaw!"

"_Sunbae_!"

Bersyukurlah Ryeowook karena sepatu yang dilemparnya mengenai bahu Yesung, cukup keras sepertinya karena Yesung terlihat ketakutan.

"_Mianhe sunbae_! Aku kira hantu!" sahut Ryeowook

"Aku mencarimu untuk menemanimu berjaga tahu! Dasar!"

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih memandangnya gelisah. Yesung mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan hening.

"Ryeowook. Kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

"Eh?"

Yesung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ryeowook ikut berhenti dan menatap Yesung. Pasti aku ditolak, pikir Ryeowook.

"_Na_…"

"Sexy, Free and Single I'm Ready to Bingo" _handphone_ Ryeowook berbunyi

Dengan kesal, Yesung menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kepada Ryeowook yang dibawanya sejak berangkat tadi.

_'Lain kali kubanting handphonenya!'_ batin Yesung geram

Tadi Siwon, sekarang _handphone_. Yesung harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab.

**TBC**

* * *

Sequel datang! Hayoo~ yang ngira Since I Meet You itu sequel siapa? Ayo angkat tangan :D

Since I Meet You itu cuma prequel aja kok, sekedar penjelasan bagaimana awal pertemuan Ryeowook dan Yesung menurut Ryeowook sendiri. Kan aku udah bilang dibawah 'baru jadi setengah'. Salahku juga sih nggak ngasih tau jelas #maaf banget. Sequel ini mungkin hanya twoshoot saja. Makasih buat yang udah review Since I Meet You. Semoga sequel ini cukup menjawab penasaran kalian ya.

Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak next chap ada apa? Hohoho~

Akhir kata, mohon review. Nggak review nggak cakep :D #peace

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


End file.
